


A Conversation

by theladyscribe



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Double Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Lothlórien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 02:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18306227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyscribe/pseuds/theladyscribe
Summary: In their first days in Lothlórien, Gimli felt as if he were being watched by many eyes -- not with malice, but with curiosity.





	A Conversation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amyfortuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/gifts).



In their first days in Lothlórien, Gimli felt as if he were being watched by many eyes -- not with malice, but with curiosity. The first dwarf to pass under the eaves of the Golden Wood in an age was sure to draw attention. But as the days passed, the feeling lessened. Perhaps his watchers grew bored with him.

He mentioned his thoughts to Legolas while they lunched. Legolas had the gall to laugh at him, though there was no mockery in it. "At first you complain of being watched, and now when the watching ceases, you wish for it to return?"

Gimli harrumphed at the elf. "Hardly."

Legolas lay back on the soft grass of the knoll where they sat, his eyes closed. He looked beautiful like this, and Gimli itched for a stone from which he could carve a statue of his friend in repose.

"But it troubles you, yes?" Legolas asked.

"Do not say it troubles me. It is a good thing for our peoples to trust each other again."

Legolas opened his eyes, shielding them against the sun with his hand. His smile transformed his face, making him look younger and fairer than usual. "Indeed, it is."


End file.
